Sonic X meets the Terminator
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: The Terminators lost the war, so they move to Sonic's world and take it over. Then the T-101, in the form of a hedgehog, tries to assassinate Amy, for she would become the mother of the Last Hope. But the Resistance sends a lone warrior to protect her.
1. Prologue

**Sonic X meets the Terminator**

**Prologue:**

Kami-sama 2010 presents

A Kami-sama's Crossovers production of a James Cameron Film

**Los Angeles, 2049 A.D.**

In the year 2049 A.D., on the planet Mobius, the Mobian version of Los Angeles is devastated by a nuclear bomb that fell 32 years ago, on August 29th, 2017. The survivors of the nuclear fire called the war Judgment Day. They lived only to face a new nightmare: The War against the Machines.

At this part of L.A., a few plasma blasts fire through the rubble of what used to be Stanley Avenue. A flying HK, or Hunter-Killer, flies by and turns left, firing a few plasma blasts of it's own. The scene switches to an HK tank rolling by over the skulls of some of the humans that died instantly from the nuclear war. The HK tank's upper half of its' body swivels back and forth as it searches for the TechCom Resistance fighters. It finds some Resistance fighters and starts firing its' plasma cannons. One of them is caught in the crossfire and is killed when a car he runs by explodes from the plasma blasts. As the scene switches to a sideways view of the HK tank rolling by, words appear on on the screen.

_The machines rose from the ashes of the nuclear fire. Their war to exterminate the anthropomorphic animals of Mobius had raged for decades. But the final battle wouldn't be fought in the future._

_It would be fought here, in our present._

_Tonight..._

Alan Richterez the Third

Amy Rose

Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Cream the Rabbit

Rouge the Bat

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

and Lt. Traxler

Original movie edited by: Kami-sama 2010

Executive in Charge of Production: Kami-sama 2010

Original Screenplay Written by: James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd

Written by: Kami-sama 2010

Produced by: Kami-sama 2010

Directed by: Kami-sama 2010

**The Terminator**


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter I: The Arrival and New Wardrobe**

**Los Angeles, 2004**

**1:52 am.**

The driver of an International-brand garbage truck is in the middle of a graveyard shift, getting a dumpster ready to empty it. The 50-year-old male anthropomorphic hedgehog gently slides the bars of the lift into the holes on either side of the dumpster. He started lifting the dumpster at the same time while smoking a cigar. But when the dumpster is halfway up, the truck shuts down. He turns the keys to start the truck back up, but to no avail. The entire truck is fried.

"What the hell?" the hedgehog says in a low tone of voice. While he tries to turn the truck on again, he says, "Goddamn son of a bitch."

While he is trying to figure out how to turn the truck back on, a gust of wind starts to pick up. Not only is a gust of wind picking up, but electrical bolts are flying all over the place from a center point in front of the truck. The hedgehog's hat gets blown off his head. He then sticks his head out of the window to see what's causing the electrical disturbance. The electrical disturbance reaches a peak, and then a flash of light occurs, ending the electrical disturbance.

"What the hell?" the hedgehog said. He gets out of his truck and runs away from the scene. At the area where the electrical disturbance happened was a male hedgehog, who looked completely naked. He is in the middle of a pit in the road made from something hot, melting it. The male hedgehog is kneeling in the center of that pit. Then the male hedgehog gets up slowly. When he stands upright, he looks around. Then he walks to the edge of the hill he appeared on and looks over the city of Los Angeles on the planet Mobius. You see, this is no ordinary male hedgehog. This is a new form of a Terminator. This is a hedgehog version of the T-800 Cybernetic Organism model of Terminator. Though there are other T-800 Models that look like the other anthropomorphic animals of Planet Mobius. The scene switches to three gang members looking at the sky through a telescope mounted on the hill.

The shortest gang member is looking through the telescope. Then the leader, a red male hedgehog with a blue mohawk, smashes his beer bot against the front of the telescope.

"Hey, it's my turn, now," said the gang leader. But just when he was about to look at the sky, the gang member who was looking first points down the road.

"What's wrong with this picture?" He says with an evil smile. Then all three gang members stand beside each other, blocking the male hedgehog's way.

The male hedgehog strolls up to the trio and stops in front of the gang abruptly.

The leader said, "Nice night for a walk, eh?" the male hedgehog looks at the leader with an emotionless look on his face.

"Nice night for a walk," said the Terminator hedgehog.

The shortest gang member, apparently annoyed, said in reply, "Wash day. Nothing clean, right?"

The Terminator looks at the gang member and says, "Nothing clean, right?"

The leader laughs and said, "I think this guy's couple cans short of a six-pack."

The Terminator looks at the tallest gang member and says, "Your clothes, give them to me now."

"Fuck you, asshole!" said the leader while pulling out his switch-blade knife. The other two gang members do the same thing. The Terminator looks at the tallest member and shoved him out of the way with an unbelievable strength. He shoved the leader against the gate with the same strength, making him fly against the gate. Then the shortest gang member tried to stab the Terminator. But it didn't work, for the Terminator shoves his right arm through the gang member's heart. The Terminator wrenches his hand out and drops the now dead gang member onto the pavement, blood all over his right arm. He then turns to the tallest gang member, who's the same height as the Terminator, and walks towards him. The gang member quickly strips of his clothes and throws them to the Terminator. The Terminator put's the clothing on and walks away, leaving the tallest gang member shivering in the cold night air naked.


	3. Second Visitor

**Chapter II: Second Visitor**

A cop car rolls by Wilshire Boulevard. After it rolled by, a second electrical disturbance ignites in an alleyway where a buch of drunken homeless hedgehogs are sleeping. They awaken to the electrical disturbance. When the disturbance reaches its' peak, a flash of light happens for a microsecond, and second male hedgehog falls to the ground, also naked. This male hedgehog is red. But what is different about him is that he is a fully-living being. His name is Alan Richterez the Third, A soldier in the TechCom Resistance. His mission, from the leader of the TechCom Resistance, is to protect the leader's mother, Amy Rose. He slowly gets up, in pain from the time displacement field. He gets back on his feet, a little wobbly at first, but then he regains his strength. He looks around, somewhat in shock. But he can sense that he's in the right place. He runs towards the next street. He stops and looks towards one of the drunken homeless hedgehogs.

"Hey, buddy, did you just see a real bright light?" the hedgehog asked the naked hedgehog. Alan knocks the hedgehog out and steals his pants. All of a sudden, a cop car pulls up and shines the searchlight on him.

The first cop, an anthropomorphic lion, asked, "Is he the guy?" While Alan is pulling his new pants up, he looks at the cop car and runs the opposite way.

"He's rabbiting!" The other cop, an anthropomorphic rabbit, said.

As Alan is running away, the lion yelled, "Hold it right there!" As Alan is running away, the lion yelled, "Hey! I said hold it!"

But Alan keeps running. The hedgehog cop chases him, telling his partner to go for backup. The cop is stopped briefly by the drunken hedgehog, who screams, "That son of a bitch took my pants!" Then the cop continues pursuing Alan. Alan runs down the opposite direction of the alleyway while the cop chases him. The cop car from before starts coming up the alleyway, trying to block Alan. Alan turns left down another alleyway to get away from the cops.

He reaches a one-way street, where he is nearly run over by a yellow car, but he jumped and rolled over the hood of the car. He then proceeds to run down the street in front of the car. The cop is hot on his trail. Then Alan starts to run faster, going at like 20 miles an hour. He then makes a hard left and disappears into a doorway. When the cop turns at the same alley that Alan did, he doesn't see him anywhere. He starts to walk cautiously down the alleyway, with his hand on his gun, waiting for Alan to reappear. Alan all of a sudden comes from behind one of the dumpsters and tackles the cop. The cop manages to draw his revolver. But Alan grabs hold of the cops arm. The cop fires off a shot, then Alan elbows the cop in the gut, making him drop the gun. Alan picks the gun up and points it at the cop. He's frantic by this time.

"What day is it? The date!" Alan demands from the cop.

"12th of May. Thursday," the cop said in reply, his voice shaking in fear.

"What year?" Alan demands again.

"What?" the cop asked in confusion. Alan looks to his left, and then his right, seeing another cop car coming down the alleyway. He runs down the alleyway, away from the cop car. But about twenty feet down the alley, another cop car blocks his path. He then runs towards a chain-locked door, bashing the door open by bashing it to break the chain.

The other cops come up to the weaponless one, who said, "He's got my gun! Let's go!" The cop and his backup run after him through the doorway.

Alan runs through what seems to be the storage area for a department store. He runs through two plastic swinging doors. He runs towards the clothing section and then starts crawling really fast. Three cops come up and search for him, with two of them going down the escalator. Then Alan gets up and runs while ducking below the tops of the clothes.

While a cop shines a flashlight near Alan's position, Alan reaches up for a grey jacket. He quietly removes the hanger and slips it on. While the cops are still looking for him, he runs by a shoe rack and picks a pair of Nikes and puts them against his feet to see if they would fit. They did. He quickly slips them on and continues running from the cops. When he gets to the front door, another cop car pulls up. He stops, looks around for a second, and then decides to run towards the escalator. He hops over the railing to the next side and runs up the rest of the way. A cop shines his flashlight up the same escalator, then walks away.

Next we see Alan climbing out of the window of the top floor of the department store, climbs down, and then carefully drops down behind a cop car. He opens the passenger side door and grabs the shotgun from the cop car. Then he runs down the alley in front of the cop car. When he gets to the main street, he stops suddenly, and then he hides the shotgun in his jacket. He then turns right on the sidewalk and walks down the street. Another cop car starts to roll by. Alan stops for a second. But the cop car keeps rolling by. Then alan runs across the street to the opposite side. He walks up to a phone booth and looks through the phone book. He searches the R section of the white pages, until he finds the name Amy Rose. But there are two other Amy Rose, an Amy Ann Rose and an Amy J. Rose. Alan rips out the page and then walks away to look for the one female hedgehog he's supposed to protect.


End file.
